Bonding With Another Her
by Pricat
Summary: After her alternate self is brought to the compound, Rocket's niece, Casey befriends her, showing her how awesome our planet is
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**So this is kida a spin-off from A Raccoon Girl's Adventures where Celesta, Casey's alternate self joined the party so to speak and after sketching the both of them, Casey and Celesta, I had to write a draft and this came into being but I already love it, wanting to write more like with A Raccoon Girl's Adventures which I'm still writing.**

**So this s set late night/early morning after Casey and Rocket returned from Toronto, where Celesta introduced herself and she is in a vibrarium lined cell yet Casey sees goodness in her, so wants to help her adjust to our planet, plus introduce her to a lot of new things despite Celesta being a scaredy-coon which is alright because Casey will help her out.**

* * *

"You sure you want me, to stick around, as your uncle doesn't look happy?" Celesta asked Casey seeing her nodding in reply.

It was late night/early morning in the Avengers compound after a long day for her yet Casey was still up talking to her alternate self, whom she had named Celesta only after they'd gotten back to the compound, Rocket had put Celesta in a vibraium lined cell and also put shackles around her paws, so she could not use her powers.

"Uncle Rockie is just unsure of you yet, but I know you're good, you just need help adjusting." Casey replied to her alternate self stunning Celesta, by her reply.

"You should rest, you had a long day, you know?" Celesta replied to her hearing her yawning despite wanting to stay up talking, deciding to get sleep saying goodnight making Celesta surprised, feeling bad that she'd ruined Casey's fun.

She saw Rocket approach making her nervous, unaware he had seen her and Casey interacting knowing that Celesta needed his niece, makimg her surprised he was letting her out of the cell.

"I know you won't escape, because you care about Casey." Rocket told her.

That made Celesta impressed, by his thinking hoping he was not wrong, so was breathing deeply knowing Casey would be happy when she woke up the next morning.

Casey was so excitable the next morning, seeing Celesta there at the table at breakfast, makimg a shy smile cross her furry face, curious about the pancakes which Rocket put in front of them, because it had been a long while since she had them, making Casey understand.

"Uncle Rockie's pancakes are the best, you gotta try them!" she told her makimg Celesta digging in, enjoying them, making Casey giggle at her reaction guessing her alternate self was a bit of a timid kit, a scaredy-coon which was alright with her.

"I told you they're delicious, Celesta, but we can help you get brave about this planet, trust me." she told her seeing Celesta nod, because sensed hope oozing from Casey which she liked.

Rocket guessed this was a good thing that was beginning, plus Casey was starting school in New Asgard in a few days which the female kit was anxious about so maybe Celesta could help her, knowing she was curious about things, smirkimg that his niece had eaten a lot like Thor and his kid, Thrud grinning.

Plus Kamala was taking Casey and Monica to get their school stuff for the new school year, which was starting in a fewdays, which Monica was looking forward to but Casey not so much, because she was starting an new school, one where she didn't know anybody well except for Thrud, wishing deep down, that Celesta could come.

"Maybe when she gets used to things, don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her until you get back." Rocket said.

Celesta watched as they left, feeling nervous becoming invisible, so Rocket couldn't find her yet not run away or escape, makimg Rocket sigh, sensing Celesta was shyer than Casey, when she first came here, seeing the female kit reappear.

"Really, Casey was like me, a scaredy-coon?" she asked makimg him smile.

"Yep she would do what you did a lot, not really talk to the others except for me, but I helped her get brave enough, to try things in the world, and she'll do that with you, even though right now, she's nervous about her new school, nowI have an idea." he said.

* * *

After a lemgthy shopping trip at the mall, Casey, Kamala and Monica returned to the compound, making Rocket relieved that things had went well, hearing his niece ask if Celesta was okay while she had been gone seeing Rocket nod in reply.

"I told her about when you first came here, how you were as she says, a scaredy-coon until I helped you get brave, then I let her loose in the simulator but her powers are like yours, so we have to help her like you with yours." he replied.

The female kit was happy that Celesta had fun while she had been out, using her super-strength power to carry her school stuff to her room careful not to put holes in the walls, like Hulk seeing Celesta sleeping on her bed, making a grin cross her furry face letting her be putting her stuff away.

She was going to get a snack, as her belly was hungry, plus was getting cookies, that she could share with her alternate self remembering her joyful reaction to pancakes this morning makimg Rocket smirk at her sweetness.


	2. Helpimg Her With Her New Room

After returning to her room, with a tray of milk and cookies which smelt delicious, the smell was makimg Celesta begin to stir sitting up seeing Casey making the shy female kit happy, because she'd missed her.

Casey noticed that Celesta was curious about the food, remembering how that morning she'd been anxious about pancakes, until she tried them so this could be just as good makimg Casey nod biting into one.

"Everybody loves cookies on this planet, even guys like Hulk." she said dunking it into her glass of milkk seeing Celesta pick up one of these so-called cookies, which the wonderful smell was coming from, smelling it first.

"Mmmmmm, these are just as good as they smell!" Celesta yelled in joy.

"You sound like uncle Rockie when he's excited, but I get it." Casey said.

Celesta saw her patting her furry belly which was chubby, which made her curious but she didn't want to upset Casey, when she was being so nice to her making Casey guess why she was quiet.

"You're not gonna upset me as you're being curious, which is a good thing and all kids including kits are curious so go ahead, I dare you." Casey replied.

"How come you're like that, you know?" Celesta asked not sure how to say what she was thinking.

"I was born husky as a baby, and still like that today, but it makes me cute besides, Terrans have hang-ups with that stuff, like uncle Rockie says, any more questions on your mind?" Casey answered.

Rocket could hear them, very impressed that his niece was encouraging Celesta to be curious rather than be afraid, plus he was deciding to give Celesta her own room instead of being in that cell, because she was earning their trust.

"My own room, are you sure, don't you want me in the cell?" Celesta asked nervously.

"Yep as you earnt it, because what Casey sees in you, I'm beginning to see it." Rocket said as they were having take-out making Casey very excited, sensing Celesta was nervous.

"Don't worry, I'll help you get used to it." she said gently squeezing her alternate self's paw which Celesta felt soothing because she wasn't ready to hug yet, which Casey was alright with.

"Okay, if you'll help, I'll try." she replied softly making Rocket stunned.

"We can make it fun, like a sleepover." Casey whispered to her.

This made Celesta curious because she'd never hosted or been to a sleepover back in her own dimension, being as different as she was the other kids on Half-World didn't want to be her friends, despite being the president's niece, forgetting that for now, besides Casey was like a real friend of sorts so excitement tingled in her besides anxiety about this having a room situation, seeing Casey's uncle telling them to get ready, unaware Casey had snuck treats.

"Let's get this started, alright?" she told Celesta taking her paw, leaving the kitchens makimg Rocket chuckle, while cleaning up, throwing the trash away, knowing antics would ensue which was fine with him, it was still Summer after all so was happy Casey had a friend like her.

"I see Casey's in a better mood than she was earlier, eh?" Thor said to him.

"Yep, Celesta is making her happy, like earlier having a snack." Rocket said.

* * *

After brushing their fangs, Casey and Celesta were going to Celesta's new room which was down the hall from Casey's which had been one of Rocket's ideas, in case Celesta got lonely, turning on the light which was makimg it a bit better for Celesta, despite it feeling weird which Casey understood, knowing in time it would feel like home.

"Wow, you have a big bed, which will be perfect for the fort!" Casey exclaimed with a mischievous grin, running down the hall to her room using her super-speed power having blankets and pillows in her furry arms, makimg Celesta wonder, how they were gonna make a fort with all the blankets.

"You'll see, but I'm gonna need your help." Casey replied to her seeing her nod.

After a while and many blankets, the bed had transformed into a fort worthy of Asgard, makimg Casey grin and Celesta impressed by this, seeing another mischievous grin cross Casey's furry face, grabbing a pillow, starting a pillow fight, besides fits of laughter makimg both Monica and Thrud curious, wondering what was going on.

"Holy Asgard, that fort is amazing, did you build it?" asked hearing Casey say, that Celesta had helped, makimg Monica surprised, because all day at the mall, Casey had been talking about Celesta, leaving the room seeing Thrud go after her makimg Casey shrug her furry shoulders seeing an anxious expression on Celesta's face.

"Did I do something, that upset that girl?" she asked.

"That girl's name is Monica, and she's just being dumb right now." she said.

"Ohhhh then let's get back to playing!" she said .

Casey realised it was midnight, knowing from going to sleepovers, you always had late-night snacks, impressing Celesta smelling the wonderful, cookie dough smell from earlier, along with other treats she had never tried before, loving her first sleepover ever stunning Casey.

"When you're the president of Half-World's niece besides having many powers which are hard to control, not many kids want to be your friend." Celesta said making Casey impressed, knowing her uncle would be too, if he heard that, belching and gigglimg guessing it was bedtime, sleeping in the bed fort they'd created, which was makimg Celesta like her room.

"Maybe tomorrow night, we can sleepover in your room." she said drifting off.

"


	3. Helping Casey Feel Brave

"You'll never take me alive, I don't wanna go!" Casey protested.

"Come on Casey, it's gonna be alright!" Rocket said to her.

It was a few days later meaning the first day back at school for Monica and Thrud but also Casey's first day of school at New Asgard, making the brown-red furred female kit nervous, until Celesta walked in.

"Is Casey alright, why is she upset?" Celesta asked confused, makimg Rocket smile because she might convince Casey to give her new school a chance telling Celesta which surprised her.

"Let me try, alright?" Celesta said seeing Rocket nod, leaving them be.

"Why're you afraid, about your new school?" Celesta asked her.

"Because I don't know anybody there, like you, Monica and Thrud plus the other kids might be mean." Casey admitted to her, making her understand.

"I think you should try, plus you can tell me what it's like." Celesta said surprising her guessing she could try, relieving Rocket, seeing them eating breakfast.

"Thanks, as what I was doing was not helping, you know?" he told Celesta.

"You're welcome as I care about her, like you do." she replied.

He knew this was true, remembering that Casey was helping Celesta, so her helping Casey there was her way of thanking his niece, seeing Casey hugging Celesta before she and her friends left for school, making Celesta sigh.

Later that afternoon, Casey returned from school, feeling sleepy after her first day wanting to just go to her room and take an nap, becoming invisible so she did not have to tell anybody about her day, making it to her room.

She was doing homework first, before taking an nap, finishing putting it back in her backpack getting onto her bed, cuddling her stuffed Groot making Celesta smile, checking on her, since Rocket had given them milk and cookies.

After waking up, Casey was happy to see her, as they were eating cookies plus Celesta was smelling cookies making Casey grin.

"So, how was your new school?" Celesta asked drinkimg milk, making Casey grin.

"It was alright, but didn't make any friends, plus was wanting to get here to you." she admitted making Celesta surprised by what she just said unaware Rocket had heard them along with Monica who wanted to talk to both Celesta and Casey.

"It's alright, she just wants to talk." Casey assured her alternate self.

Monica was explaining that her aunt had been talking to her, so felt bad about being jealous of Celesta being around Casey, when they were best friends, so Celesta showing up kind of made the girl jealous, making Celesta feel bad that Monica had gotten jealous.

"It's alright, Aunt Carol told me about you, but sorry about that, maybe I can help you too." Monica said, surprising Celesta.

"Yeah, as like Casey, I'm used to this planet, plus there are some things you like, such as cookies along with sleepivers." she said making her relieved that Monica wanted to be her friend too, seeing Monica eating a cookie.

Carol and Rocket exchsnged a grin, seeing Celesta makimg friends with Monica, seeing them talkimg makimg Rocket realise that Casry had not told him about how her first day at her new school had went, makimg Casey sigh feeling Celdsta squeeze her paw gently.

"You can do it, I know it." she encouraged seeing Casey nod.

* * *

"You alright, as Casey had to go to ned, since she has school in the morning?" Rocket askdd Celesta, later that night/early morning as the both of them were in the tech-lab, so Celesta was using the simulstor to practice controllimg her many powers so she could do things just like Casey did, such as go to school.

"Yes she explained earlier, along with Monica that she had to go to bdd early, she needs her sleep." Celesta replied drinkimg milk revealimg her baby fangs which Rocket thought was cute, wanting to help her

Later that mornimg, Casey and Monicanoticed a tired Celdsta joining them, wondering what dhe'd been doing.

"I was practicing on controlling my powers, so I can go to school, like you." Celesta replied.

Thrud was impresxedby this, so was letting her be, eating up before they legt for school, so Celesta was in the ship with Casey and Rocket, enjoying the ride, making Casey grin, seeing her alternate self's eyds widen, as tney arrived at Casey's school in New Asgard seeing all the kids playing in the playbround makimg Rocket chuckle.

"One day, you'll get your chance to know what it's like, once you control your powers." he told Celesta, seeing her watch Casey and Thrud playing while the ship left, but Celesta fell asleep, dreaming about all the fun she would have with Casey, when she could go to school with her waking up, when they returned to the compound.

"I'm gonna go use the simulator, alright?" Celesta said seeing Rocket nod, but had an idea to useVR tech, to help Celesta prepare for things like school, moreso the social sice, so would tell or show Celesta later, when he had it all worked out, that way she could be with Casey of sorts.


End file.
